


Dragonform

by alternatedoom



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rimming, Warcraft Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatedoom/pseuds/alternatedoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Anduin Wrynn wants no part of his partner's ultimate sexual fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonform

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often, despite my best efforts to just write one of my normal, serious stories, a fic comes out kind of silly. Wrathion and Anduin are a good bit older here, yet less mature than ever. Written for the World of Warcraft kink meme. Prompt was: "Wrathion fucking in his true form Anduin. (Maybe bigger, than hes in MoP)"
> 
> To my absolute delight, [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/profile) has translated this fic into Chinese [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942493)!

Anduin shook his head vigorously. "I told you absolutely not six months ago. And I meant it."

Wrathion pouted.

The first time Wrathion had breached the topic, Anduin had declined on the grounds that it seemed utterly deviant, and much, much too kinky for him. Wrathion's real cock had barbs on it, for Light's sake. "Don't give me that look. What you're talking about is bestiality. I don't want to do that."

Wrathion consistently argued his positions from every conceivable angle, and as though he were annoyed that Anduin did not share an opinion he felt particularly passionate about, at some point he nearly always had some kind of dig up his puffy sleeve. Now proved no exception. "Most would say it's bestiality when one participant is a lower life form and less sentient, making it bestiality _every time_ I deign to make love to you. Your Majesty."

Anduin shot him an annoyed look and went back to putting on his pants.

Wrathion changed tactics. "In all seriousness. The absence of higher brain function and the inability to consent are what make bestiality. I can consent, and you can consent, and so regardless of what either of us happens to look like, it is not bestiality for us to come together intimately."

Again Anduin did not answer, because Wrathion's slick tongue and fancy logistical footwork were not going to win him over, either. Possibly recognizing this fact, a plaintive, wheedling note entered Wrathion's voice, and he switched strategies again. Really, it was much less effective when Anduin saw through what he was doing. "But if it's always bestiality or it never is, who cares? The point is it's now or never. In another year it'll be too late. I'm just going to get bigger, and we won't have another chance to for the rest of either of our lives."

Anduin glanced down to Wrathion's mild, unprepossessing groin, fully human-looking, totally ordinary covered by his light-colored clothing. Wrathion's human penis under those clothes was terrific. Straight and even, just the right girth, just the right length, with a perfect-looking foreskin that made it irresistible to put in his mouth, to put in his ass. And he loved to watch Wrathion jerk off. Wrathion had always spent a lot of time in his human form, and his cock was gorgeous. Anduin didn't know why Wrathion was so obsessed with the barbed version.

Anduin sighed. "Let me see it again." He'd not seen Wrathion's organ in his dragon form since the first and last time Wrathion had brought it up, when he'd given a firm no.

He'd already thought it too big back then, and of course the barbs were a problem, but mostly he didn't want to do it because being fucked by a dragon in a dragon's body was just too damn weird for him.

Wrathion transformed and rolled over onto his side, playfully displaying himself. Wrathion's penis wasn't visible in his real body unless he was aroused, but that didn't turn out to be a problem. Wrathion's penis emerged from its sheath dripping and growing steadily. Anduin watched as Wrathion hardened right before his eyes. "Are you... are you getting hard just from thinking about putting that thing in me?"

"Indeed," Wrathion said proudly.

Anduin inspected Wrathion's draconic penis with great doubt. Wrathion's real cock was huge and wet, and the slippery-looking black shaft was decorated with ghastly barbs that looked like small burrs spaced about half an inch apart, all up and down and around. "It's too big," Anduin said finally. "And it's still fucking barbed, and my answer is still no."

Wrathion twisted his scaly head around, lifting and peering to look. "It is not too big. Not yet, anyway. Granted there won't be a lot of room to spare, but it's going to be tight and amazing."

"Tight, yes. No argument there, it's bigger than your damn forearm. So, amazing for you maybe," Anduin countered. "What about the barbs?"

"I figured out a spell to smooth them out a bit, so it'll just feel bumpy and like I said, amazing. And I'll be so very gentle. I'll get you nice and ready for me." Wrathion wriggled all over for a second with obvious excitement, then stretched his neck and his long black forelegs. "But if it hurts a little, you can just heal yourself, it's not like you'd have to do anything embarrassing like approach a priest and tell them you took a dragon's--"

"Wrathion! I said no, I don't want to do it."

"But just look!" Wrathion waggled the thing at him, obscenely.

"Yes, I've looked at your gigantic dragon penis! Looking more is not going to convince me to climb on it." 

Despite his adamant refusal, Anduin found himself glancing at it again. Wrathion's real cock was kind of hot, he had to admit, in an extremely kinky, extremely daft way. If it had been a bit less ominously textured, he might have been more willing.

Wrathion stilled and breathed out a little fire, grumpy. He rolled up to stand on all four legs and then sat, and his tail lashed back and forth a couple of times as he stared down at Anduin. "It's my fantasy. If you won't, I want to do it with someone else."

"Are you serious?" Anduin stared disbelieving at Wrathion's large dark head, a sick feeling rushing over him and gripping at his stomach. For all that Wrathion would leave no stone unturned in a fight, Wrathion had never issued him this sort of ultimatum when it came to the strange sexual acts he wanted. "If you stick your dick in someone else, in any of your bodies, it's over between us."

Wrathion sighed in heavy exasperation. "Anduin, monogamy is unnatural."

"Monogamy is natural for me," Anduin said defensively. For some reason they always had the same arguments over and over again. "It's a completely normal human domestic arrangement. I don't want either of us to sleep with anyone else. If you do, then that's it. I can't."

Wrathion suddenly morphed back into his human form and slipped an arm around his waist. "You know I don't want that. But I urgently want to experience this, and it's now or never. In another year it'll be too late. It truly will be too big, and I'll never have another chance to fuck a mortal in my real body."

"It'll be a while yet before you can't fuck a tauren," Anduin pointed out sarcastically, still stung, and he pulled away, turned his back to Wrathion and continued getting dressed.

Wrathion sighed. "I don't want to fuck a tauren, Anduin. I want to fuck _you_."

Anduin sighed back as Wrathion looked at him imploringly.

He knew Wrathion was obsessively loyal to him, and quite in love with him. If Wrathion was willing to invoke even the specter of breaking up over this stupid fantasy, it had to mean a great deal to him.

And he could sort of understand, he supposed. Sort of. Maybe Wrathion wanted to feel his true body was acceptable or attractive to the one he loved. That would be natural enough. Maybe it even felt different to orgasm in his true form.

Or maybe Wrathion was just extraordinarily kinky. Granted, intimacy with Wrathion in his real body was several steps beyond letting Wrathion tie him to the bed and mercilessly tease and deny him for an hour, but insistent on monogamy as he was, Anduin felt the onus was on him to be flexible with regard to what they did in bed.

Anduin pulled his sash over his head and aligned it diagonally over his tabard, thinking. He hated to give in. He and Wrathion could be incredibly competitive during arguments, and giving in felt like losing. But he was an adult, and he could be graceful about a change of heart or mind. Light knew their relationship needed at least one mature partner. So with another sigh, Anduin grudgingly conceded. "Okay, fine. We can _try_ it."

Wrathion beamed at him and clapped his hands together, and he actually bounced up and down once. Anduin hadn't seen him look so unabashedly joyful, exhilarated and triumphant since they'd turned back the might of the Burning Legion side by side, standing in a river of blood under a sky filled with fire and magic. The sight of his excitement, and the sharp reminder it made of what Anduin was committing himself to, was a bit alarming.

"Wonderful! Thank you. Thank you, my dear king. I knew you'd come through for me. Take off your clothes."

"What, right now?!" Anduin had only just finished dressing.

"Yes, right now!"

"Wrathion. I'm already late for my meeting with Mathias just from arguing about this, afterward I'm pacifying the nobles, after lunch I'm scheduled to hear petitions for four hours, and before dinner there's a war council."

Wrathion laid a warm, inviting hand on the back of his neck. "So what? You're the king, just reschedule it all."

"No, that's disrespectful of everyone's time."

"The peasants do not truly require the personal attention of the king of Stormwind. This is another issue we must address. If you don't work less and delegate more, I shall give serious thought to kidnapping you."

"Is that so." Anduin could tell he was not kidding. He turned back to the mirror and adjusted his epaulets. "Hm. Are you going to keep me tied up?"

"Of course. How else to keep you from escaping?"

Anduin quickly ran a brush through his hair. "Things didn't end well for the last dragon to kidnap me."

"Nor any of her fellows of other races. But I intend to do a better job of it than any of my predecessors."

The glint in Wrathion's eyes made him smile at Wrathion in the mirror, and Wrathion smiled back at him.

"Cancel your royal plans," Wrathion said, reaching for him, and Anduin dodged backwards. 

"No, I can't. We can do it tonight, okay? It'll give you something to look forward to. And time to do something about the barbs."

Wrathion moved again, striking like a serpent this time, grabbing Anduin faster than he could slip away, and Wrathion held him still and searched his face. "You'd better not change your mind."

"I won't change my mind, okay?" Anduin leaned forward and kissed him. "But all I said was that we could try. No promises, and you better figure out something good to prepare me for that giant thing. Something gentle but..." He glanced down again and took a breath. "... thorough. With the barbs, and-- you're hung bigger than an orc at this point. Bigger than a tauren even."

"How would you know?" Wrathion looked at him suspiciously.

"I read books. Or I used to, when I had time. My point is, it's too big for me, seriously. You could really hurt me," he said with a touch of reproach. "But we can try it."

"I wouldn't hurt you," Wrathion said quietly.

"I need to go. See you later, dragon-breath." Anduin turned his face up an inch for another kiss.

Wrathion obliged him. When their lips parted, he said, "Later, little human. I can't wait to put my huge draconic cock in your little ass. Think about that during your meeting." His pronunciation of 'meeting' made it sound like a dinky gathering of toddlers in the park, probably for the kind of play where all the children run around laughing and fall down.

Wrathion went to the window, swung the glass pane inwards, climbed to the sill and casually jumped out, transforming into his dragon form in midair and flying away.

Despite his lateness, Anduin walked to the window and looked after him. He always had a moment of worry when Wrathion did that, because what if something happened and Wrathion couldn't transform for whatever reason, and he fell? Even for a dragon, it was a terribly great distance to the ground. Anduin felt keenly aware of mortality in a way he hadn't before. But of course when he'd brought it up, Wrathion insisted it was fine.

Sighing, Anduin turned and went to begin his day.

*

When Anduin came back to their rooms that night, he found all four of the braziers in their bedchamber extinguished. In the light coming in from the corridor, he could see the outline of Wrathion dressed and sitting in an armchair in the dark. 

Wrathion loved playing games.

"Disrobe, human," Wrathion commanded.

Giggling in an altogether unkingly manner, Anduin closed the door and leaned against it for a minute before dropping the bolt. Then he began removing his clothes in the utter dark. "You're going to make this embarrassing for me, aren't you? Why are you such a jerk?"

Wrathion didn't answer for a second. Then he said, "The real question is, why do you love me if I'm such a jerk?"

"It's my curse," Anduin said, grinning as he walked past Wrathion's chair. With his best guess at exact location, he threw his shirt over Wrathion's head at the same time the dragon landed a precise hit to his butt with what felt like a leather belt. "Owww! That hurt, you son of a bitch." 

"Don't you insult my mother," Wrathion said, and as his eyes continued to adjust to the darkness, Anduin could make out Wrathion pulling the white shirt off his face and dropping it on the floor. 

Wrathion lit the brazier closest to him with a quick five-foot breath of flame, and the fire burned brightly, hard for Anduin to look at after the darkness. Wrathion's eyes were gleaming. "Take those pants off before I tear them off, and bend over and pull your cheeks apart for me."

Anduin's hands froze on the waistband of his pants. "Wh-- hey! You better have some better--"

"Shh, Anduin."

"--preparation for me than 'bend down and grab your ankles' or we are so not doing this."

"Anduin! It is, and I do. It's a spell to protect you."

Anduin looked at him warily, still refraining from removing his leggings. "Protect me from what exactly?"

Wrathion put on his most innocent face. "In my real body, my come will give you internal burns. Also I suspect the force and the quantity might rupture your colon."

Anduin stared unblinking at Wrathion, horror-struck. 

Reaching down, Wrathion pulled out a wooden box from under his chair. "So I figured out a spell to line your insides, temporarily, with a barrier so I can come in you, but you won't get hurt."

"This is a terrifying piece of information," Anduin said, sounding calmer than he felt. "You did not mention this before." Because of course Wrathion hadn't. Anduin thought about backing out, but he knew how much Wrathion wanted to do this. And he didn't want to lose Wrathion over not making one admittedly bizarre sexual fetish a reality. He didn't want to force Wrathion to give up his kinky dragon-on-human fantasy, either. Wrathion truly wouldn't get another chance, assuming they stayed together, and if Wrathion had to have such twisted erotic desires, Anduin supposed he did want to be the human to help fulfill them. 

Even this apparently extremely dangerous one.

So he only sighed and stepped out of his pants. He bent at the waist over the bed and held his buttcheeks a bit apart, exposing his asshole. "This is degrading." Wrathion always seemed to enjoy inflicting unnatural positions and acts upon him.

"Mm, I love degrading monarchs. It just feels right." Wrathion stuck his black tongue straight and firm and slippery into his asshole, opening it slightly with two fingertips, then pulled back an inch and spoke a few draconic words, blowing warm breath into him gently, a long breath Anduin felt on the inside.

"That better not be plural," Anduin said, muffled by the mattress. "Monarch, single monarch."

"Of course, dear king." Wrathion leaned forward and started tonguing Anduin's ass again.

Anduin gasped quietly, turning his head to one side. "How did you ever get this kinky, anyway?"

"You might have noticed that I'm a dragon, Anduin," Wrathion drawled without withdrawing his tongue, letting it move wetly over the sensitive flesh of Anduin's asshole as he spoke. Anduin tilted his hips to get a hand on his own cock, doing a few slow strokes, and then some faster ones. "Don't you dare come," Wrathion warned him, and went back to licking his asshole for a few more minutes.

When Wrathion stopped, he leaned over and flipped open the lid of the wooden box he'd pulled out earlier, and from it he withdrew a metal phallus the same size as Wrathion's own human length and width.

"That's not very big," Anduin said, glancing behind, and Wrathion whapped him lightly in the back of the head with one clawed hand.

"I mean it's not very big relative to your enormous real one!" Too late, of course. Anduin sighed. For all his diplomatic skills, he had a terrible talent at putting his foot in his mouth in bed. It was not the first time he'd said something awkward.

"Silence, little king. Just you wait." Wrathion made it a threat, putting both hands to the phallus, warming it and wetting it. Wrathion probed with the dildo and slid it inside him without any other preparation; Anduin was well accustomed to Wrathion's human size, so he didn't need any stretching. The steel felt cool and smooth inside him.

In short order, Wrathion set the first phallus aside and pulled out a second, barely larger, rolled that between his palms for a minute, and then pushed it inside Anduin. He thrust the metal cock a little bit, absently petting Anduin's back with one hand as he moved it back and forth. Soon he tossed the second one off to one side, where it hit the floor with a metal clank, and he pulled out a third phallus, a tiny bit wider and longer than the second.

The fourth metal dildo made Anduin feel the stretch, though when he looked back he could see it was hardly larger than the third. "Are these new?" Anduin whispered hoarsely.

"Yes."

"Did you make them?"

"Yes."

"How many more are there?"

Wrathion waited a moment to answer as if tempted to lie. "Five more," he said quietly, finally. "And then me."

Anduin let out a little moan. Wrathion went through the last phalluses at a much more leisurely pace, giving Anduin time to adjust to each. Anduin breathed through the initial pain, and Wrathion began to aim the slow thrusts at his prostate, making Anduin gasp and move his hips reflexively.

"Stop or I'm going to come," he warned at one point, and Wrathion went back to merely holding the phalluses within him and sometimes fucking him slowly.

At length Wrathion withdrew the last phallus from him and discarded it. Anduin made a needy sound as he heard the dildo hit the floor, his ass moving back. His body didn't like the empty feeling, despite his mind not being enthused about what he knew was coming next.

"Let's do this," Wrathion said, and he stepped away from Anduin and shifted into his dragon body, black and hulking and streamlined and elegant. Wrathion was not a full-sized drake, but he was bigger than a horse. Anduin turned his head to look at him.

"You better not put your weight on me," Anduin said morosely. "I can't think of many more humiliating ways to die than getting crushed butt-naked letting a dragon sex you. My short reign will be a humorous byline, and a cautionary tale about letting intelligent animals talk you into bestiality."

Wrathion nuzzled the side of his face with his large snout, inadvertently tipping Anduin's head a bit sideways with his touch. His breath was hot, but despite Anduin's silly pet name for him, it was not bad. Just hot and smoky and very Wrathion.

"The papers will be making snide references to it for years..." Good Light, he was nervous.

"I would never let your body be found that way, you know that," Wrathion teased. "Your shame would die with me. Or I'd let your corpse be, but I'd make up a tragic tale about assassins wielding enormous stone blocks. No one would ever know." But Anduin suspected Wrathion could scent his anxiety, for he continued to nose Anduin's face reassuringly, and his next words were serious. "Aren't I always careful with you?"

Anduin nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Do you want to be on your back or your belly?" Wrathion asked.

"This is your party." Anduin forced his voice to be neutral. "What's your preference?"

Wrathion tossed his head imperiously, deciding. "Belly seems more natural to me."

So instead of getting up, Anduin stayed as he was with his stomach on the bed and his feet on the floor, and he spread his legs farther apart. He felt extremely conscious of Wrathion's massive, sinuous form hovering above his much smaller body, and conscious too of Wrathion planting his muscular forelegs to either side of his head on the bed, gripping into the mattress.

Wrathion lined up his cock and began to push. The preparation of Anduin's body had been solid, and Anduin only moaned as Wrathion slipped the first inch inside.

"How do the bumps feel? They feel good, don't they?"

Anduin grunted, taking it as Wrathion pushed in a little more. "Probably like a cat penis," Anduin managed. "Before the barbs really-- come-- uhhhh -- out. During... ohhhh... during o-orgasm."

"You know, you know an awful lot about penises for a king," Wrathion said conversationally, and he pushed in a little farther. "Especially such a vanilla king. Especially a king who's a priest."

Anduin couldn't even tell him to shut up. He couldn't form the words. Wrathion's girth was extremely substantial. His fingers scrabbled at the bedclothes. He kept pushing out and struggled to relax.

Wrathion paused once more, letting Anduin adjust, and Anduin found the space to breathe again, desperately sucking air into his lungs. As the pain receded, he was conscious of Wrathion's slinky, almost metallic scales brushing warm and smooth against his thighs and butt. "Wrathion, if we keep going, you can't call me vanilla any more ever again. Seriously this is batshit ridiculous, the freakiest thing you've ever wanted by miles, and I am right here doing this with you."

Wrathion edged in a little more. "You took an awful lot of convincing," Wrathion purred. "But yes, you did agree. To honor that, I'll call you 'King Kink' instead.

"In _public_ ," Wrathion added, and Anduin could hear the smile in his voice. Wrathion's next push in made Anduin clench and shout a little. It hurt.

"That's it," Wrathion murmured appreciatively. "Oh, Anduin, that's the whole thing." He undulated his body a little, making Anduin feel the girth and the length too, in farther than was probably a good idea. He cried out again.

Wrathion's claws were shredding the sheets and the mattress, Anduin heard the tearing noises by his ears, and clearly they had not thought this through. Wrathion started nearly babbling. "I want to fuck you so hard, Anduin. Going to fuck you so hard we break the bed and gouge claw marks in the floor. I'm going to nail you harder than you've ever dreamed. No one's ever wanted to fuck anyone as much as I want to fuck you right now. You have no idea how much restraint it takes to hold back and not just plow you, little king." Wrathion rambled on like that as though he didn't need breath. Then there were instructions. "Turn over. I've changed my mind, I want to see your face," Wrathion rumbled, pulling up enough to give Anduin the room to do so. "And I want you to see me. Don't pull off, mine's not flimsy like your little human cocks. Just spin yourself on it."

Sighing at the dragon's uncharitable characterization of human endowments, Anduin slowly rotated his body, pulling his legs up as he turned, and he resettled himself on his back. "Missionary position, why, great wyrm, your preferences are surprisingly pedestrian. Surprisingly... human." He lifted his legs to either side of Wrathion's body and reached far up to pet Wrathion's long jawline. Wrathion's body was longer than his, and Wrathion was keeping his neck arched so as to have his head even remotely near Anduin's.

Wrathion snapped playfully at his hand. He pulled out in a long, slow, bumpy slide, and then came back in just as slowly. "Ohhh. Oh, you're so good to me Anduin. This feels so right. Just right. You're everything I want, Anduin."

"Likewise," Anduin answered, and this time his hand found Wrathion's cheek and stroked.

Wrathion pulled out again and pushed back in, a bit faster this time, shuddering over him. "Whenever you fuck me, Anduin, this is what you're fucking."

"I know," Anduin said gently. "I already knew that."

"It's different though, isn't it? Feeling my real cock inside you? Seeing me?"

"Yes," Anduin agreed. "It is."

Wrathion was right--it was different. As sexual experiences went--and Anduin had had his share--it was exceedingly strange. Not something he would ever have said he'd find himself doing. Wrathion's face twisted into a savage, deadly-looking snarl at one point, and the sight made his heart pound. Of course Anduin had known intellectually that he was sleeping with the last of the black flight, he wasn't in any sort of denial about it, or doing any kind of pretending to himself, but nevertheless, being penetrated while looking up into the face of a black dragon was jarring. It was not _like_ having sex with a beautiful, dangerous monster. It was exactly that.

And yet, being intimate with Wrathion this way was surprisingly good. Anduin was conscious of how far he was stretched open, but it didn't hurt anymore. Wrathion's thrusts were unexpectedly long and rhythmic and deep, and with the texture of his knobby cock the whole thing felt kind of incredible. His smoky red eyes were larger, but narrowed in a familiar way, all the affection in them transformed into lust, and Anduin knew every inch of Wrathion's real face by heart. He'd just never expected to be staring up at it during sex.

Anduin wasn't sure what Wrathion saw in his expression, but Wrathion closed his jaws and gave him a long, thoughtful look as he continued to thrust.

Normally they did a lot of kissing right about now, so Anduin opened his mouth and delicately touched the tip of his tongue to his upper lip. After a second, Wrathion accepted the invitation, snaking his own tongue down. Wrathion's flat black tongue had the same appearance as it always did, only it was much thicker and wider, and Anduin found it a little overwhelming to have on his lips and in his face. But they touched tongues and licked at each other some, and Wrathion seemed pleased by it. Wrathion soon started to fuck him fast and hard.

Wrathion bared his teeth again and roared as he climaxed, and Anduin ceased breathing for a second. He could liken the experience only to his first time plunging at full speed to the ground on his gryphon, as though his stomach had fallen out and been left behind somewhere. Plenty of creatures over the millennia--humans, elves, orcs, beasts--plenty had to have had the sight of a snarling, open-mouthed dragon above them be the last thing they ever saw in this life. Indeed, that fate had almost been his as well. The thought was a discomfiting one.

And Wrathion ejaculated, as he'd predicted, extremely forcefully. Anduin felt it as an intense pressure inside, though it wasn't painful at all, and it didn't burn. It only felt warm, same as usual. However, as Wrathion's scaly pelvis contracted against him again and again, Anduin was left with a growing and disconcerting feeling of fullness.

Anduin lowered a hand to his abdomen, patting and probing at his stomach with a tentative hand. Wrathion was looking down at him adoringly, and the sweet part was how clearly the expression came through on Wrathion's elongated, sloping snout with his ludicrous number of carnivorous teeth.

"I feel really... full?" Anduin said questioningly. Wrathion rolled his massive black shoulders, the motion approximating a shrug.

And no wonder. When Wrathion pulled out, what seemed like several quarts of oily black semen flooded out of Anduin, spilling down his thighs onto the bed and the floor. Inside, the heat didn't bother him at all, but once it gushed down onto his thighs, Anduin realized it was scalding. He screeched, and Wrathion grimaced. "Ah, I forgot you always get that all over you."

Anduin quickly called the Light to his hands and pressed them to the juncture of his thighs, healing the burns. The oily come cooled quickly in the open air, fortunately, and his calves didn't get seared as badly. Still aghast, he slid his hands down to the insides of his knees and his calves, to each place where the unctuous substance had flowed and dripped.

"Holy Light, this is so wrong," Anduin said, rubbing a dribble of the black fluid between his fingers and palm.

Wrathion gently butted his scaly head against the side of Anduin's face, his wide tongue tickling Anduin's cheek as he talked. "Nonsense. You look _amazing_ with my come all over your legs. Just incredible. Sorry about your thighs though."

Anduin huffed, grabbed the top sheet, and started mopping off his hands and his legs. Large portions of the sheet turned black and wetly translucent. "If I had any idea you were going to come gallons I'd have had some towels on hand instead of some handkerchiefs."

Wrathion morphed back into his human form, still naked, and went to one knee to help him, smiling up at Anduin.

Wrathion's semen left his skin soft and silky to the touch, Anduin discovered, running a hand over the inside of his thigh after he was thoroughly wiped off. He moved up the bed, surveying the damage he and Wrathion had done. The mattress was ruined for sure, the stuffing half out, torn and shredded as if a demolitionist had taken a spiked hammer to it, and of course black semen was soaked into the middle of one side. The sheet too was stained and tossed down, and a puddle of as-yet undisturbed semen had spilled down onto the floor where Anduin's feet had been. The set of progressively longer and thicker phalluses, all of which had been in his ass and really needed to be melted down or at least washed, were scattered around as if Wrathion had thrown them every which way when he was finished with each.

Wrathion turned him away from the sight by taking Anduin's face in his hands. "That was perfect," Wrathion said.

"You're going to have to take the mattress and sheets and burn them," Anduin told him. "I don't want any of the servants to see this. No offense."

"None taken," Wrathion said. "But before I destroy the evidence, let's do that again."

Anduin guffawed. "Yeah, maybe later." He pulled away, flattened some of the stuffing with a hand, and rolled onto his back on the ripped-up mattress, putting his hands under his head. "First you owe me." 

Wrathion lifted his brows. "Oh, do I? I owe you? You rather seemed to like that, I thought."

"Shut up and get on my cock, you little whelp," Anduin said fondly.

And Wrathion did.


End file.
